An embosser is commonly used by corporations, government offices, and notary publics. The embosser typically includes a frame, a handle pivotally coupled to the frame, and a roller coupled to the handle. A die is inserted into the frame and under the roller, and a piece of paper is inserted into the die. When the handle is depressed, it drives the roller down on the die to create a three-dimensional image or design on the paper.